


A Tale of Two Headmasters

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Tale of Two Headmasters

"You do not have the authority to detain me," Severus said when he found the door was locked.

"Headmaster remember?" Harry rounded his desk and walked toward Severus. "I have the castle on my side."

"I never thought I would see the day you'd abuse your power so completely." Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I just want a romantic evening. Alone." Harry crowded Severus until his back was against the door. "Is that too much to ask?"

Severus turned away from Harry's pleading face. "People will talk, students and staff alike."

"You don't think anyone has noticed how you come and go as it is?" Severus closed his eyes when Harry moved his hand to his hip. He was just resting it there but his touch made Severus's breath catch, even now.

"I am a former headmaster of this school," he tried, feebly, looking back at Harry again.

"No one objects to our relationship, Severus," Harry said, his other hand coming to touch Severus's face, his thumb brushing along his stubbled jaw. Then Harry chuckled. "Unless they just don't want to think about two old men having sex."

Severus smirked. "I'm not sure that I want to think about two old men having sex." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him flush. "It's a good thing I have a much younger partner," he added, bending his head and pressing his lips to Harry's neck.

"Mmm, that's nice," Harry said softly, rolling his hips, their awakening erections rubbing against each other. "Stay for supper, and breakfast, Severus."

"What will the staff say?" Severus sucked at Harry's collarbone, hands working their way inside his robes.

"The same thing they say every time you leave," Harry replied. " _When is he going to stay?_ "

Severus stilled, his chest uncomfortably tight. "Everyone knows?"

"I've never sat everyone down and given them a detailed explanation but I believe so, yes."

"And they don't mind?" The tightness in his chest began to loosen.

Harry grinned. "Rose says we're adorable."

"Nonsense." Moving his hands down Harry's back he settled them on his arse. "In light of this development, however, I do believe I will stay for supper."

"And breakfast?"

Severus's lips twitched. "Maybe even lunch."

"So," Harry paused and kissed Severus on the mouth, "shall we go up to the bedroom?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Severus said, finally steering Harry away from the door and toward his desk.

"Think we can manage in our old age?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Without question. Now, assume the position."

"Hey, who is the headmaster around here?" Harry said even as he placed his palms flat on the desk.

Severus stepped up behind him, rubbing his arse with both hands, the muscle still firm and enticing. "Preeminence of Headmasters dictates that the current headmaster defer to any former living headmasters should the occasion arise."

Harry turned around and looked over his shoulder at Severus, who lifted his robes and bared his arse. "Arise?"

Severus swatted him on the arse. His cock throbbed when Harry thrust his hips back toward Severus just brushing his erection.

"Come on, then, Headmaster Snape," Harry said, waggling his hips. "My arse is deferring to your cock."

"You're still a brat, aren't you?" Severus asked, slicking Harry's arse with a spell then taking his cock in hand and pressing forward.

"Your brat," Harry replied then gasped as Severus slowly pressed inside him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Severus let his head fall to Harry's back, right between his shoulder blades.

"Not tired, are you?" Harry said, squeezing Severus's cock like a vice.

Lifting his head, Severus reached for Harry's hips, gripping them firmly in his hands. He pulled almost the whole way out then thrust back inside in a single, smooth motion. He repeated the action over and over, losing himself in the moment, the simple pleasure he felt when he was with Harry this way. And every other way, too.

"More, Severus. I need more," Harry said breathlessly and Severus slammed into him, his pulse racing. He let go of Harry's hip and reached for his cock, stroking him until he cried out, arse clenching, come coating Severus's hand and the front of the desk if past experience was anything to go by. Three more thrusts and Severus was falling over the edge.

"Severus?" Harry asked, his face pressed to the desk where he'd collapsed.

"Yes?" He pulled out of Harry's arse gingerly and cleaned them both up wandlessly.

"Did you really think no one knew about us?" Harry straightened and adjusted his robes. When he looked up, Severus noticed his sweaty forehead, his pink cheeks, and a certain look in his eye. The kind of look that made him glad he'd been the one to put there.

Severus shook his head. "Perhaps not. I suspected someday we would be found out and our relationship would become a scandal but it never did."

"Because it's not scandalous." Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Now, take me to supper. I have it on good authority we're having your favourite tonight."

"That sure of yourself, Potter?" Severus said, opening the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Always."


End file.
